Loss, Life, Love
by steph0412
Summary: Stephanie Rose Corinthos is 23 year old who is far from having her shit together. She has lost her mother when she was in High School, and shortly after lost all interest in a relationship with her father. Right now she is trying to figure out life. And love well… that's the story
1. Prologue

Chaotic, unpredictable, war zone, fun, lively; this is my life in a nut shell. My name is Stephanie Rose Corinthos and my life is far from perfect, half is which is due to my own mistakes the other half due to fate. I am a 23 year old who recently graduated from college with a master in teaching, but I am far from ready to be teaching anyone. I live in the suburbs of North Carolina with my two best friends Melissa and Fiona. I suppose some would say I am spoiled, to which I would agree with to a degree. My dad pays for everything, and we hardly speak to each other. But there is a lot of baggage in that relationship. Like for example he bought me the beautiful house right on the beach which me and my friends currently live in and I haven't once invited him over. Of course he has come without invitation but those visits just ended up becoming fight after fight.

I suppose I should tell you about my father before we get any further. Sonny Corinthos is a head honcho of the "coffee business" otherwise known as the mob. I am not even sure what exactly he does and I don't bother to ask. When I was a kid he wasn't really around so we never had that deep father daughter bond. The only men in my life where my body guards and two boys one of which is my brother Michael who is my idol and the other is Jason who is now working on being my top guy and my well we will get to Jason later. My dad came into my life in an everyday sense when I was in high school and shortly after that my mom was killed. The bullet was aimed for Sonny but my mom just happened to walk by at the wrong time. I suppose this is the wedge that is really between us. I blame him for her death and he knows I am right so doesn't try to argue.

Michael is five years older than me, which for you non-math people, puts him at 28. As kids we were really close well as close as you can be to an annoying little sister. As we got older we became even closer, we both had to go through the annoyance of having body guards follow you everywhere, and the fun of giving them the slip! Oddly enough our mother's death weakened our bond, Michael was all for my dad at this point he was ready to learn about the family "coffee" business and start to take a roll in the office. So as of now Michael and I are a little estranged, he contently tries to get me to talk to Sonny and I stand my ground. But we still see each other a few times a year and try to ignore the subject of dad.

Then there is Jason Morgan. This one will be hard to explain so bear with me. Jason is Michaels best friend they are exactly 5 months apart and are literally two peas in a pod. Jason was star QB in high school and his star receiver was none other than Michael. Jason broke his arm one summer and shortly after Michael had is wrist in a cast. Jason is the son of one of my dad's retired body guards, so he is almost family. He is probably a better marxs men then anyone of my dad's men, including Michael. Jason knows how to push my buttons and can be an extremely hard person to read. But he is the most honest person I know. Jason and I have a complicated history, we have been friends for a very long time and recently that friendship has started to get a little hot.

Fiona and Mellissa are my friends from college. They are both really fun girls, and they know all about my dad's coffee business and still choose to live with me despite the risk of being shot at. Fiona is the quietest of the three of us, but man that girl can let loose when you put a drink in her hand. She is defiantly the mom of the house though. She is the one who makes us clean and go grocery shopping. She is a sweet girl and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Then there is Mellissa who is a wild child. She is very outgoing and will talk to anyone and everyone about anything. She is probably the messiest of us all but she is the one who brings the fun and lightness to the house.

Some other people you will meet are not important right off the start but you will see them evolve through my life. Tank is the biggest body guard in my dad's fleet, and his name suits him well he is very un talkitive and quite frankly confuses the shit out of me and makes me feel a little uncomfortable but I am happy to have him protecting me. Then there is Ranger, who is probably one of the sexiest men I have ever seen in my life. He is one of those men in a magazine that makes your jaw drop, he is dark skinned, well he is dark everything. Basically when it comes down to it about every sexual fantasy I had now includes him. Next is Tony who is the guy that hosts the majority of the parties that we all go to. Some of my father's enemies aka the people who try to shoot/kidnap me for leverage/pay back; Eric Romano, Victor Palamara , and Isaiah Cruz.

I guess the next person to talk about would be me. So like I said I am 22 have a masters in teaching. It will soon come as a shock to you that I am a huge history buff, if it isn't already. I am defiantly my own worst enemy, I cause way to much drama then is necessary, I tend to take things out of hand, and I have a really hard time with my feelings; So most of the time I shut down and just do whatever comes to mind first. Basically I am a train wreck! And right now the train is leaving the station so get your seat and hold on tight.


	2. Chapter 1: The Surprise

CH 1. The Surprise

I rolled over at the sound of my alarm; 10:30 really comes too early when you're hung over. I looked at the other side of my bed thankfully finding that no one was in it. And just to be safe I checked that I had clothes on. We were in the clear; I came home alone last night. I got up and my head was slightly throbbing but I was nothing I couldn't handle. However what I saw in the mirror was a little scary. My hair was everywhere and I looked like a zombie with my mascara running down my face. I suppose the first step was a shower. I trudged my way to my bathroom, tripping over almost everything I owned in the process. I took off my mini skirt, which I have no idea how I slept in, tank top , underwear and bra and stepped under the hot stream. I stood there for a few minutes trying to wake up, and to my surprise it was actually working. I washed my hair, body and face, and felt good enough to shave and not cut off my leg. About 20 minutes later I was out of the shower, and throwing my blonde hair in a long braid. I through a pair of pink boy shorts underwear on and a nice lime green sports bra to match. I didn't have the energy to get completely dressed without some coffee.

I peeked in on Fiona and Melissa's room and was surprised to find that I was the only one awake. I made my way down stairs still half groggy. I walked through the front hall down the hallway and into the kitchen. Which had all of its curtains open and was extremely bright, I blinked a few times allowing my eyes to adjust, and headed right for the coffee that was awaiting me. I really loved the idea that you could set the machine for a certain time no more waiting for the brewing. I took a sip and sighed turning around I leaned against the counter and looked towards the windows, which gave a view of the beach. I froze and the coffee cup left my hands shattering to the ground, sitting at my kitchen table where two men who I had never seen before in my life. One of which was the largest man I had ever seen and the other the sexiest. They were sitting there with their hands folded staring at me and I was standing with my hands still holding the coffee cup that was now shattered on the ground. We stood like that for a good two minutes when the sound of the patio door off the kitchen opening unfroze us.

"Jesus. What the hell happned here? I was gone for two minutes." Jason Morgan. A smile played across his tanned face as his blue eyes light up with a smile and he motioned to his men to leave. Obeying the two stood up and walked outside. He crossed over to me and lifted my off my feet away from the broken glass.

"Hey you." He put my down and stood close.

My voice was caught in my throat as my half-drunk brain tried to sort this entire situation out. I hadn't seen Jason for a few months; he was on some trip to Mexico or something. And as far as the other two, I am guessing the where body guards; I hadn't had any of those for a while. This could only mean that there was some issue in my dad's business and my safety was threatened. My attention went back to Jason, he was as handsome as ever, with his tanned skin and dark hair. His muscles where clear underneath his shirt and he sent chills down my spine. One of these days I was going to see him naked, I was determind. But first I was going to be pissed.

"Hey you? You haven't seen me for months and I get a hey you? And I come down half naked to two strange men sitting at my table and no fucking idea what going on. And you think a hey you is the correct response?" I stand there with my hands on my hips. Really for all I knew they could have been serial killers or something.

He starts laughing and I see his eyes trail down my body; starting and my breasts and slowly trailing to my boy shorts underwear. "I can tell you from the looks on their faces that they didn't mind your attire. And as far as strange men in your kitchen if you actually used the security systems your dad had installed we wouldn't have been able to get in." He paused for a moment and took a step closer to me I could feel his breath, and the heat coming from his body. "And has for an improper hello…." And he bent down and kissed my right on the mouth. It was a soft kiss and short lived. But he still just kissed me?!

"Now go upstairs and put some clothes on we are going for a run. Looks to me like you have been slaking in the exercise department." And he stepped away

Haha. There was the Jason I knew. Two could play at that game and I was following the lead of his kiss.

"I know a form of exercise that's a little more fun then…" I stepped closer allowing our bodies to touch and leaned in whispering my last words on his lips. "running." As he moved in to seal the kiss I jumped back and headed towards the hallway. "Give me five minutes."

I could see the heat in his eyes. This visit was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: The Run

CH 2. The Run

He defiantly pushed me, and he was right I had been slaking in the running department and been exceeding in the drinking portion of my life. It felt good to be running on the beach again. To feel the sun on my body and the sand beneath my bare feet and it wasn't so bad having a half-naked man to run with. We reached the next house which ended our run, well in that direction. I stop and sat down and Jason followed, both of our breathes were labored.

"So what brings you here this time. My life in danger?" I said it jokingly. I was a little to care free in that department for everyone's taste; but when your life is literally in danger more than not you run out of energy to stress about it.

"Yes actually it is. I wish you would just take these things more seriously. We are all doing this shot for you, and your just out flirting with guys and getting so hung over you cant even recognize when there are two men in your kitchen." He stood up and his voice got louder as he spoke. Ok I know he got annoyed but this was over the top. And I didn't like being talked to like a child. Especially by Jason.

I jumped to my feet. This ass whole basically just called me a slut! "Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you? You think you can just walk into my house and tell me how to live? You have another fucking thing coming Jason." I started to walk away but the flirting with every guy thing really got to me. "And by the way I don't just go out flirting with guys. More often than not I bring them home." I walked pass him bumping his arm with my own.

I was surprised when he grabbed my arm, my body was yanked back towards him and I was thrown off balance. I felt his arms catch me and turned my head to yell but the look in his eyes stopped me. It was something I had never seen before on his face. Everything just went soft. "I love you."

My mind started racing. I just told him I slept with guys almost everynight, which was a lie, but still his response is I love you? What was I supposed to say back? I loved him but I couldn't bring my lips to form the words. I was too afraid if I said them my world would shatter. Plus how can you love someone who is in your life one day and could be gone the next on some order from your dad. So instead I just kissed him with all I had. My hands wrapped around his neck and I felt my feet leave the ground as he lifted my to his arms. My breathe felt like it couldn't leave or enter my body quick enough, and my stomach was all twisted. There is no doubt in my mind that I am in love with Jason Morgan.

Naturally nothing in my life can just remain good. I heard a gun go off felt a pain behind my knee and was slammed to the sand all in about a matter of 30 seconds. My eyes started to water from the pain of the sand in what I knew was a bullet hole, but I was trying to keep that thought out of my mind. Jason's body was on top of mine and a gun was in his hand. Don't ask me where the hell he got it from. More shots were fired and I could feel the sand around me shake. My instinct was to get up and run but it was kind of impossible with a body on top of me and a bullet in my leg, which I don't think Jason knew about.

"Just stay down. And due what I say when I say it." He yelled as he returned the gun fire. From what I could tell there was about 3 or 4 guys shooting at us. And we had no cover and one gun. Maybe it was time I started caring. All the sudden there was more gun fire and I heard Jason yelling and saw Tank and Ranger go flying by and all at once everything went silent, and the pain rushed to my leg.

Jason stood up as Ranger and Tank came back they were talking but I couldn't bring myself to hear what they were saying. I felt the three of them coming over to me. I looked down at my leg and the last thing I remember hearing was a simultaneous shit from all four of us. There was a lot of red sand around my leg.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hurt

CH 3. The Hurt

I woke up in the hospital plugged into various machines and IV's in my arm. Here is where I really freaked out. The last time I was in a hospital was when my mother died, so as you can imagine I avoid them at all costs. In fact I freak the fuck out when I am brought in the vicinity of a hospital. I started to pull things out of my arm and heard the beeping of all the machines. I needed to get out of here before all the nurses and doctors came. I jumped out of the bed and that was as far as I made it. I had forgotten all about the gunshot wound and collapsed on the ground from the pain. Through the door walked Michael, my father and Jason with a nurse and a pissed off doctor.

"I need to get out of here now." I said through clenched teeth as I bore through the pain. I locked eyes with Michael pleading with him. I couldn't be in here. I noticed then that Jason wouldn't look at me, but I didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes; they were a mixture of fear and pain. I tried not to blink; I didn't want these tears to fall, especially in front of my dad.

Michael came to my aid as the doctor came forward. "Can you guys just give us a minute?" Without hesitation the rest of them turned and left, and as soon as the door shut behind them the tears fell. Michael sat down on the floor and held me. "Mike I can be in here, you need to get me out." I pulled away from him searching his eyes. "Please."

He gave me a nod and put me back into bed. "Let me see what I can do." And he left.

I sat there with my eyes closed picturing that I was anywhere but in the hospital. Trying to keep the flash backs of my mother's bloodied body out of my head. I focused on breathing and feeling my heart beat one breath and beat at a time. I didn't know how much longer this was going to last, I could feel myself getting nervous, my muscles tensing.

I had never been happy to see a doctor, until one came through the door with my release papers. He explained to me what I needed to do to let my leg heal and the care for the stiches, but I heard nothing. All I remember is changing into a set of clothes someone had got from home, grabbing crutches and heading out the door with an entourage behind me. I stopped in the sidewalk and took a deep breath, the air was clean, the smell of disinfectant was gone and the noise of machines was behind me. Note to self-next time you get shot make sure it kills you.

"Haley you're going to ride with me." And the peace was broken. My father stepped forward as his car pulled up and opened the door for me. I looked at Michael hoping he would save me but he and Jason were already walking towards the parking lot. This was turning out to be a wonderful fucking day. I got in the car and buckled I smiled at the driver, he wasn't a face that I knew.

We sat in silence for a few moments; I kept my eyes from looking in Sonny's direction. I heard the privacy partition go up and knew that I was going to be forced to talk to him. But I wasn't going to let him get the first word… or the last for that matter.

"Let's just skip the small talk. Why are you here?" I put as much distain and bitterness in my tone as I could muster at that moment.

He chuckled. Jesus everything he did made my blood boil. "You are so much like your…."

"Don't! Don't you dare!" I cut him off there. He had no right to compare me to her. It was his fault that she was gone; it was his enemy that killed her, his men that failed to save her. His fault that I watched her take her last breath, if only it was him….

I felt the fight coming, the one we always had. It always ended with him leaving and that's why I always picked it, the less I had to see him the better. But then he hesitated. The anger in his face subsided has he sighed and ran his hand over his cleanly shaven face. I didn't know what this was, what to expect.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Haley." He looked at me for some sort of signal for a truce. I gave him nothing.

"Ok." He paused studying my face looking to see if there was something he missed…. There wasn't. "We will do it your way then." He pulled out a file from the storage unit in the limo. In it was a bunch of papers and pictures with an assortment of men's photographs. This explained everything… there was some sort of mob war going on and guess who was caught in the middle? For some reason my father's enemies always came after me. It's like they saw some rich daddy's girl, well hell I could shoot a gun with the best of them. And I sure as hell was not daddy's little princess.

I put aside some of my anger, as much as I hated my father I did want to live. I took the file from him and started memorizing the faces; I didn't recognize any of the men. Must be new guys trying to make a name for themselves. Which was usually more dangerous than some turf war or stolen shipment fight, new guys would do anything to make themselves known. "So how bad is it?"

"Bad. Especially since they now know where you live." He pointed to two of the pictures "These men you no longer have to worry about, they were the ones that shot you. " Shifting in his seat he came closer to me. "The main guy this time is Vostro, they are trying to get in on our shipping business. Stir things up with my enemies to get them on their side. So far it hasn't worked, nobody wants to side with this guy he is too unpredictable. He has some great pyrotechnic guys and has already blown up a few of my ships. My guess was that he was trying to blame it on Cruz, Romano, and Palamara but we have all come to a sort of truce."

I continued flipping through the pictures as he talked, noticing any blemish or scars. On the back of each picture was some notes on height weight and usual MO. This Vostro guy had a lot of men working for him, and I had to admit with this one I was uneasy. If this guy was bad enough to have my father and his enemies on the same side, I would prefer to be in a different country.

We sat in silence for a few moments and as I moved on to the next picture Sonny spoke. "You don't have to worry about that guy, Ranger and Tank caught him fleeing the beach."

So this was the little shit that shot me. Who knows where he was now and what kind of state he was in. Sonny Corinthos had never really been the torture type he would just as easily blow your brains out. Still if this whole situation was as bad as it was this guy could be missing a few fingers.

I felt the car slow down and looked out the window to see my house coming into view. I put the pictures back in the folder and handed them back to Sonny. "No that ones yours. I want you to show those pictures to Melissa and Finoa, they could be in danger too."

As the car came to a rolling stop I unbuckled the faster I could get out the better. "No so fast I want to talk to you for a few minutes." Sonny signaled to the driver to make another loop around the block. "You need to listen to what Jason, Ranger and Tank tell you. I don't want any of your ditching body guard stunts." I had to laugh at that one; I was really a pro at that, I couldn't tell you how many times I got my father's men in trouble. But hey I was a teenager I didn't want big burly men following me around.

"And as for Jason, I don't know what is go."

"Ohh no. You have no right to come meddling to in my personal life. Jason is my best friend and nothing you say or do is going to change that." I had raised my voice and I could feel my heart beating faster. The last thing I needed was to have my father messing with whatever Jason and I had.

The car came to a stop and as I reached for the handle I felt Sonny's grasp on my arm. "He told me what happened on the beach…. Just be smart."

I stopped for a moment feeling like everything in my body froze. From the look on Sonny's face I could tell that Jason left out very little if any detail. At this realization everything snapped back into focus, I ripped my hand away from Sonny and hobbled out of the car being sure to slam the door as hard as I could.

Surprise, surprise the first person I saw on the walk to the driveway was Jason. Well he was in for a rude awakening.


End file.
